Malcolm Granger
General Malcolm 'Ace' Granger is a 4-star general in the US Air Force during the war against the GLA. He was 62 years old by that time.Generals Zero Hour, generals.csf, GUI:BioDOBEntry_Pos4 Information The son of an Iowa crop duster, General Malcolm Granger's flying career began at the age of 12, when he borrowed his father's biplane to go to the state fair in Kansas City. As a lieutenant in the First Iraq War, Granger earned his first notices for knocking out four SAMs in a single afternoon. As he moved up the Air Force ranks, Granger earned a reputation for advancing the role of fighting aircraft in the U.S. military. Generals: Zero Hour manual Even-tempered yet uncompromising, Granger has developed novel techniques in fuel management and resource deployment during air superiority operations. Those techniques have been used with success in Iraq, Afghanistan, and other theaters. His squadrons are known for precision execution and a strong will to complete the mission. Stationed at Fort Belmont, Houston, Texas, Granger's Class Number is 08291102-HBGB. Air Group Units * All aircraft 10% cheaper * All aircraft, except Comanche, come with a laser defense system * King Raptor instead of the Raptor (stronger, faster, 6 missiles, quick reload) * Combat Chinook can be built (infantry can fire from within) * Comanches can be upgraded with stealth * Stealth fighter available from start General's Powers * Carpet bombing available once the Strategy Center is built. * Emergency Repair level 1 available earlier. Limitations * Cannot build Paladin or Crusader tanks. * Humvee, Ambulance, and Tomahawk launcher cost more. General's Pro Effectivenesses: *His Aircraft units are more advanced and powerful *His raptors are king raptors instead stronger , more 2 bullet capacity, more faster and quick reload and are more effective and had more damage than the standard raptors *Stealth fighters are available by default from the start no need of any promotional points from his general promotions *His Comanches has stealth ability upgrade *He has combat version of chinook which the soldier can fire within the inside of the chopper *Aircrafts are 10% cheaper and tougher a little bit *all of his aircraft units except comanche have laser defense system General's Cons (Weaknesses and Disadvantages) *he has no access of any tanks in arsenal *Scout and siege unit vehicles costs more General's Challenge General Granger is capable of fast and deadly air strikes against the enemy, and with the point defense laser system that is mounted on almost all his aircraft along with the defensive flare upgrade one of his aircraft can fend off a ridiculous amount of anti-air missile fire before even being hit. The USA patriot missile system, GLA stinger site, and all missile infantry and missile based units are unable to hit his aircraft except in overwhelming numbers. His aircraft are still vulnerable to anti-aircraft lasers and machine gun fire, and mass production of either one is the bane of Granger's forces. He is easily capable of what he quotes as "Dozer hunting", rushing into an enemy base with aircraft and destroying the enemies construction units, rendering them unable to build any structures. Granger's King Raptors are incredibly dangerous to all ground vehicles, as one pair of fully upgraded King Raptors can easily destroy an Overlord Tank with their pay load, and 2-4 can destroy most buildings except super weapon structures and command centers. His Comanches can become stealthy to protect vital sections of his base, ambush enemies at choke points or devastate his opponents with hit and run attacks. Granger's Combat Chinooks can not only be filled with 8 infantry, but they can fire from the ports down onto any enemy within range, making Granger's Chinooks a force to be reckoned with. In terms of upgrades and abilities, he can get the ability to carpet bomb from the beginning, and gain the Spectre Gunship earlier. He can also get higher levels of the Spectre Gunship ability, allowing it to pepper a target area for a longer duration than what other generals can do. His primary weaknesses are his inability to mount a ground based offensive on par with most other generals, and his extreme vulnerability to anti-aircraft weapons, despite his point defense laser system. Another, less obvious weakness is the amount of units he can make, as he requires a large amount of area to create air fields in order to make a large amount of king raptors, aurora bombers, or stealth bombers. Granger requests reinforcements from a nearby aircraft carrier, the [[USS Olympia|USS Olympia]], if his base is invaded. Quotes "Be advised! This area is under the control of the Air Force General Malcolm Granger! Withdraw now, or prepare to be bombed back to the stone age! General, you are no match for me. I own the skies. Watch the skies, General. We're going to put on an air show." (At the beginning of challenge.) "This is General Granger to Aircraft Carrier Olympia! Send reinforcements! Repeat! Send reinforcements!" "Don't seem fair, does it, General?" "Death from above!" "Ready or not, here I come!" "Out of resources, General? You wanna borrow some?" "Hey, General! Did you see that Stealth Fighter?" "You forced me to use tanks! I hate using tanks." "How are you enjoying the shock and awe, General?" "Would ya look at that? US Military spending at its best." "OUCH! That must have been expensive!" "Welcome to the party, Colonel Burton! You're in for it now, General" (If player recruits Colonel Burton.) "Hmmm, that's a lot of anti-air, General. Think it'll be enough to calm the fear?" (If player builds a lot of anti-air units or base defenses.) "Wait, that's a Bomb Truck! EVERYONE LOOK OUT!!" "I win, you lose. What more is there to say?" (If the player is defeated.) "You don't mind if we drop in? Do you, General?" (When air-dropping Rangers to attack the player's base. This doesn't happen on the easiest difficulty setting.) "It's time to pull the goalies. Everyone attack!" (If the player destroys his Command Center.) "I'm done playing with you, General. Everyone attack!" "So many Rangers. So few buildings to capture." (If he has many Rangers.) "Hey, General... heh heh How about we call this one a draw...?" "You'll regret destroying that Airfield, General."(If the player destroys an Airfield.) "That's two of my Airfields you hit, General. I am starting to get annoyed." (If a second Airfield is destroyed.) "Curse you, General! If you hit another my Airfield, I'll come for you personally!" (If a third Airfield is destroyed.) "That's the last airfield you'll destroy today! Forces, target their Command Center!" (If a fourth Airfield is destroyed.) "Pilots! Watch out for those Stinger Sites!" (Maybe if player builds many stinger sites.) "Stealth won't save you, General. We'll find ya." (If player acquires at least one camo netting upgrade.) "Cowards! Stop hiding and fight!" "You know that Scud Launcher is never gonna make it to my base. Right?" "I thought he'd never shut up." "Anthrax! Everybody, find cover!" (Possible if the player launches a Scud Storm or drops an Anthrax Bomb.) "Artillery?! You think you can attack me with artillery?!" "Hiding in the village. Huh. That's a coward's tactic, General." "Hey General, ever seen a Raptor up close?" "Do you know how to stop an A-10, general? Hmm, me neither!" (When Granger orders an A-10 strike.) "Hmmm. I guess it's time for me to find a good airline job." (If defeated by the player.) Gallery GenZH_Granger_Victory.png|Victorious GenZH_Granger_Defeated.png|Defeated ZH Granger German Version.jpg|German version portrait ZH Granger Defeat German Version.jpg|Defeated (German version) Videos File:Command_%26_Conquer_Generals_-_Zero_Hour_-_ALL_General_Quotes_-_Granger|Malcolm Granger quotes See also *General Townes, Lasers *General Alexis Alexander, Super weapons Trivia *According to in-game files, General Granger was supposed to appear in Sneak Attack, giving support to the United States forces opposing the GLA. References Category:Zero Hour Characters Category:USA Characters